1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a washing device, and more particularly, to a washing device capable of preventing damage of a substrate caused by drooping of the substrate during plasma irradiation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays images by controlling optical transmittance of liquid crystal cells in accordance with video signals. An active-matrix-type LCD is advantageous in displaying a moving picture since every pixel cell is equipped with a switching element. Generally, a thin film transistor (TFT) has been used for the switching element.
The LCD comprises a pair of substrates facing each other, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. One of the substrates is provided with a TFT such as the switching element whereas the other one substrate with a color filter. Before and after those processes, the substrates are subject to a washing process.
In the washing process, the substrates are transferred to relevant devices through transfer rollers. However, as size of the substrate increases, length of the transfer roller should accordingly increase, thereby causing the middle part of a central axis of the transfer roller to droop in a direction of gravity by its own weight. Therefore, the middle part of the substrate placed on the transfer roller would also droop in the gravity direction. Consequently, the substrate may be damaged.